canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael
Raphael (better known as Raph, Rapha, Raphy, and Psycho) is a character from the Mirage Studios comic book series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", and its adaptations. About him Raphael was born in a pet store in New York City as a meek, mild-mannered, and laid-back four-legged emerald green red-eared slider turtle with emerald green eyes, however, an accident with a mucilaginous green slime-like substance called retromutagen ooze caused him to rapidly increase in size, strength, and intelligence by transforming him into an anthropormorphic turtle with three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot, who wears a red bandanna for an eyemask, red elbow pads, red knee pads, and a belt with the letter "R" on it. His weapons of choice are: a pair of sai daggers that can be combined to make a staff, turtle fist daggers, ninja stars, kama, the manriki, his shell that is hard as old chewing gum, the training to have Olympic-level-athletic skills, plus self-trained in street fighting techniques such as using a manhole cover, as these 100 pound discs flatten the Foot. He is the team of the four turtles' angry and sullen, anti-social, hot-tempered, catty, and mean bad boy who is a loner, physically very strong, has an aggressive nature, a fierce and sarcastic personality, seldom hesitates to throw the first punch, and is intensely loyal to his brothers and sensei. He is an aggressive and intense fighter who is moody, sarcastic, tough and rebellious, has a somewhat cynical and sardonic sense of humor as his tongue snaps out sarcastic jokes and witty remarks dipped in poison, uses mild profanity at times, and speaks with a very pronounced Brooklyn, New York accent. Raphael is very discontent with his position in the world and wishes for the world to accept him as he is, and he is a tough fighter but his skill level is hindered because he's so strong-willed. He does not learn easily but once he has something in his head it's stuck there, challenges Leonardo's leadership and this is not always a bad thing, but it's hard for him to admit he's wrong. He holds back any feelings of fear or sadness and turns them into anger, is very passionate about anything he does, and is mostly mad at himself, even if he does take it out on others. He is very artistic as well so he became a painter, because that is something he can do with his anger to channel it. And if used correctly, his temper can boost his strength and increase his fighting prowess. In addition to this, he is known to have a soft and nurturing side at times. Raphael's hobbies include hockey, baseball, golf, wrestling, boxing, fighting, and painting. He has been staying hidden ever since his mutation within the sewer of New York City and usually goes up to the surface only in the night time. The origin story of the turtles' mutations started when a large truck's tires screeched and hit an open manhole and crashed when the tires bounced over the open hole, and a little boy lost his bowl of newly-purchased pet baby turtles, and the truck lost a canister of the ooze. They both fell down the hole in the street, while one lone rat named Splinter, who was once the pet of ninja master Hamato Yoshi, had to find a home because his master was killed by his enemy named Oroku Saki. So, he roamed the tunnels in search of food, and shelter from the storm that had begun to flood the sewer, but he ran to take cover from the flying glass. When he emerged, he saw five baby turtles crawling through the glass and ooze. He spied a large coffee can and tried herding them towards it. He got four in, but when he turned back for the fifth, he saw it crawling too close to the edge. Before he could reach it, it fell down into the flooding sewer water and was washed away. He tried to follow but the current moved too fast, and the tiny turtle vanished around a corner. Family Raphael's family members include: Splinter (father) Raye (wife) Benjamin (son) Michaelangelo (brother) Minako (sister-in-law) Kimberley (niece) Leonardo (brother) Amy (sister-in-law) Allison (niece) Donatello (brother) Hotaru (sister-in-law) Seth (nephew) Friends Venus De Milo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Micansana Dini, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Raphael is married to Raye "Sailor Mars" Hino, and they have a son named Benjamin. Benjamin is an emerald green humanoid turtle with brown eyes, a tuft of black hair on his head, five fingers on each hand, and five toes on each foot, and is just as hot tempered as his parents. The gallery of pictures Raphael (2012 cartoon).png Raphael (1987 cartoon).png Raphael (Mirage comic books).png Raphael (2003 cartoon).png Raphael (2001 concept art).png Raphael (1990 movie).png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters